Bus ride
by Zezzy202
Summary: Modern AU Rewrite of a scene in InfinityxInfinity777's fanfiction "worth the trouble"


A re-write of the bus scene from InfinityxInfinity777's fanfiction: " _Worth the trouble_ " Which I highly suggest reading. I just had to do my own little take on Minato and Kushina meeting on the bus. Haha. Well, it's cute, right?

This would take place before Kushina met Naruto because it just fits better in my head.

* * *

Damn it. It seemed like everywhere she went, Kushina Uzumaki was always rushing. Rushing to get to work on time, rushing to get home to her fiance before he decided to go to bed, done waiting for her to get home, and of course, rushing to catch the bus. She had barely made it on before the bus' departure today. Unfortunately for her, the bus was crowded to the point of it being standing room only. She sighed the only outward show of her discontent and shifted her hold on her heavy bags.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Kushina turned her head at to see a blonde haired, blue eyed man standing from his seat, gesturing to it with the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen. "Would you care to take my seat?"

Kushina smiled at his kindness but shook her head. Kushina Uzumaki, The Red-Hot Habanero, a nick-name well earned by her vibrant red hair and fiery personality, was no damsel in distress, waiting to be swept off of her feet by a knight in shining armor. So she said kindly, "I'm fine, thank you for the offer."

The man tilted his head slightly, reminiscent of a confused dog. "Are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with standing."

Kushina frowned slightly. This man was so oblivious. "Why would you do that when I don't need the seat?" She would've crossed her arms if it wasn't for the bags weighing them down.

"Those bags seem heavy." He shot back immediately. "And you look tired. You must've been out all day. I bet you want to rest your feet."

Ignoring the fact that he hit the nail on the head and her feet were aching, she bristled in irritation. "Are you saying that I can't carry my own bags?" She accused.

The man shook his head. "Not at all. You're stronger than most men I know."

Kushina gasped loudly. "Did you just say that I'm like a man?"

"Not at all! You're beautiful and obviously female. No male that I know of would have red hair like that."

"And now you're making fun of my hair?"

"What? No! I mean it's lovely and long and silky!?"

A very gruff looking man sitting across from the two shushed them aggressively, interrupting the downward spiral that was their conversation. The two were beginning to get far too loud for a vehicle of public transportation.

Kushina set her bags at her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing quietly, but obediently lowering her voice. "Sit back down." She said firmly.

The male stared at her unyielding. "Why would I do that, when I stood up for you?" He was exuding a stubbornness to match her own.

She took a step towards him, cutting down the already small distance between them to almost nothing. "Sit down, girly-man." She said. They were all but nose-to-nose, and she could smell mint on the man's breath.

The man smirked, crossing his arms over her chest and mimicking her posture, seemingly not at all uncomfortable at Kushina invading his personal space. "Girly-man?"

The Red-Hot Habanero all but pounced on the man with a snarl, forcing him back onto the seat. But the blond male was having none of that, wrapping his arms around the female's waist and pulling her down with him. After a full minute plus of squirming and fighting, Kushina was huffing with a smile, straddling the strange man who was smirking up at her victoriously.

"Alright. I'm in the seat. Happy now?" The man said calmly.

"Very much so," Kushina said with a nod, attempting to get up as soon as she caught her breath. She was tugged back down onto the man's lap.

"Just because I get the seat, doesn't mean you can stand." He said, his smirk growing into the most shit-eating grin she had ever seen.

Kushina's mouth fell open, her cheeks coloring a light pink as she realized her situation. "Y-you...but...that's not fair!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly at who knows what.

The man just kept smirking, not letting her go, even as she struggled to get up. "Damn it you, you yellow toad!" she exclaimed, slapping his shoulders, though not nearly hard enough to hurt. Normally she was better with insults, but in her flustered state, that was the best she could come up with.

The man's smirk dropped into a childish look of shock as his grip slackened. "T-toad?" he stuttered out, surprised at the sudden insult.

Kushina took the chance to stand up, whooping in victory as the man held his head in an over-blown display of utter confusion. "Yes. Toad. A warty, slimy, beautiful blonde toad."

Just as the aforementioned "blonde toad" was going to remark on the strange woman calling him beautiful he noticed that the bus had stopped. Hi looked up before standing. Kushina glared at him, ready to force him back down to the chair, but he put up his hands in surrender. "This is my stop," he said, with a surprisingly shy smile considering their previous squabble and his attitude in relation to it.

He stared at the woman for a few seconds, considering what to say. But he was drawing a blank. What did one say after such an interaction with a stranger? He stared, the full weight of the entire encounter and how it must've looked to the observers slamming into him until his cheeks were nearing the same shade of red as the woman's hair. He managed to overcome his sudden embarrassment and tore his eyes away, muttering "Ah...yeah. So, bye."

As he scurried off the bus, Kushina realized something horrifying. She had missed her stop. The redhead gripped her long hair and wailed in despair as the bus once again began to move. Why did these things always happen to her? She had even forgotten to ask for the blond man's name!

She sunk to the floor to wallow in her sorrow, still refusing to admit defeat by sitting in the seat, even though the blond man was not there and thus, would never know. She sighed deeply, resting her head on her knees. There went her plans of making a lovely dinner for her and her fiance. He was going to look at her so coldly when she got home.

She couldn't help but let out another heart-breakingly sorrowful sigh. Another chance at rekindling that spark in her relationship up in smoke. Damn that beautiful stranger. She was going to strangle him if they ever met again.

At the next stop, she got off of the bus, making sure to thank the driver despite her current mood, and started on her trek home.


End file.
